


But Later, Sure

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been dancing around each other for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Later, Sure

They’d been dancing around each other for a long time, Remus thought afterwards. He hadn’t wanted to get involved, but he couldn’t help watching her whenever she was around, surreptitiously breathing in her scent when she was around.

And she’d noticed, he could tell. He could smell it on her, and it tantalized and tempted, but he refused; he wasn’t good enough for her.

And so he refused to get too close, because he was only a man (most of the time) and she was just so … attractive.

But he didn’t have a say when he was paired with Tonks on an Order mission. It went bad from the start, from her falling against him to them currently taking heavy Death Eater fire.

For a moment they had the advantage, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as they ran. Alley, corner, street, alley, duck behind, breath hard. Unconsciously, he had her close to him, protecting her, them, and he turned his head to look at her to make sure she was all right.

Her lips met him as she did the same thing and he groaned, the kiss suddenly taking on an adrenaline-filled life of its own. “I … we can’t,” he protested weakly afterwards, his grip on her still tight.

“Not now, mate … but later, sure,” Tonks replied, winking saucily at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a First Kiss meme.


End file.
